


[Podfic of] Trust Me, I’m A Doctor / written by checkthemargins

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/368706">Trust Me, I'm A Doctor</a> by checkthemargins<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:22:46</p><p>The one where Dean is a pediatric neurosurgeon and Sam is a law student and they are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Trust Me, I’m A Doctor / written by checkthemargins

**Author's Note:**

cover art by fishpatrol

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hg40r104f0prg5p194ij2772lw6t5lel.mp3) | 76.0 MB | 01:22:46  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2py9qywh1o356kfs2tlkqdjp6czqq4rb.m4b) | 56.1 MB | 01:22:46  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/trust-me-im-doctor).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
